Oblivion
by Jinjiro Mitsu
Summary: Hitsugaya is being pushed to the edge by the annoying girl named Shiroyuki. But their love-hate relationship goes a little over beyond their simple everyday quarrels. And with Shiroyuki's mysterious identity everything suddenly becomes complicated.
1. Chapter 1

The story starts when you were only 10 years old. The story is not yet in the main story line of bleach. You are wearing a black kimono w/ small white flowers. It is cut short on your legs. You also wear black tight shorts that extend above your knee. You wear your light blue hair in a low ponytail. Your eyes are ash-coloured and you're smaller than Hitsugaya.

Do you like yourself, so far? ^_^ I'll be using the script type in indicating the conversations so readers won't be confused as to who says what. Enjoy!

* * *

It was an ordinary day for you. You are standing on your favourite spot. It was in the middle of a fine day. You always stay in this place surrounded w/ trees and in the darkest part of Soul Society. The slight wind blew against your face, brushing your hair to your side. You sighed.

You: (Nothing seems to change, just the same. I will soon need to show up to father or else)

Then you heard a familiar voice. And you quickly moved from your spot and went nearer to the one who is calling you. You saw a shinigami (deathgod) w/ white hair and have a moustache. He wore a jinbaori (white overcoat).

Voice: Shiroyuki-san! Shiroyuki-san! Where are you?

You: Choujirou-san!

Choujirou: There you are, naughty kid. Yamamoto-sotaicho has been looking for you.

You: Gomen nasai, Ill go to him.

Choujirou: Let's go before he sends a squad to look for you. You know he cares for you.

Then you two went on your way. You jump from tree to tree and before you knew it, you were already facing the back door of the main office. You're about to take your last jump when you stepped on an unstable branch and you lose your balance and BANG! You bumped on the door.

You: Hah!

Soon your eyes were a little watery and Choujirou assisted you.

Choujirou: Shiroyuki-san, kudasai be careful of yourself.

You: It really hurts.

Choujirou: Come on Yamamoto-sotaicho is waiting inside.

Then you got into your feet. Choujirou opened the big white doors and you walked inside. It was a very huge and plain corridor. All you can see are the white walls and the wooden polished floor. You continued walking and stopped in front of a door. You were on Choujirou's side when he knocked.

Choujirou: 1rst Division Lieutenant, Sasakibe Choujirou, together w/ the child

An overpowering voice spoke and said that you two could get inside.

Voice: You may enter.

Then you entered a room and just like the whole place it was really plain and in the middle was a man wearing a haori (a white kimono) over his shinigami shihakusho (shinigami uniform). He spoke once again.

Voice: Choujirou you have done well. You are now dismissed.

Choujirou: Hai, Yamamoto-sotaicho, I shall take leave.

After he left Yamamoto-sotaicho talked to you. You walked towards him a little closer. You were nervous and swears started to form in your head. You bowed your head when he spoke the first sentence.

Yamamoto: Shiroyuki, where did you go this time?

You: Honourable Yamamoto-sotaicho, I have been in the forest (O_o uh, oh, Im in trouble)

Yamamoto: In the forest, again? You have been doing frequent visits there. (Shiroyuki is really a private person)

You: Hai, I have no excuses. Yamamoto-sotaicho (well I have to tell the truth, I go there because I want)

Yamamoto: You can stop with the addressing, Shiroyuki.

You: But everybody is calling you that way, father.

Yamamoto: You have not changed a bit. You are very observant of the rules. (Still like old times)

You: Arigato (_ )

Yamamoto: You are only 50 years of age (10 years old in earth). Still young

You: Father, what about my grades. What did they say? (I know they have talkedo)

Yamamoto: Oh, youre doing great. They said that you are excellent when it comes to Kido (demon arts) and in Hoho (flash steps) They have also told me that you're quite intelligent and good in tactical activities.

You: But my Zanjutsu (swordsmanship) and my Hakuda (hand-to-hand combat) are

Yamamoto: They said your Hakuda is fine and about your Zanjutsu, you don't need to be great in everything. You very well know that no one can have everything.

You: Father (Im Yamamoto-sotaichos only daughter! I have to excel._)

Yamamoto: I know, but its more than enough I am very proud of you, Shiroyuki. Anyways you do know about your special ability and powers, right?

You: I have been told already.

Yamamoto: Very well, as you can see the power of your zanpakuto (soul slayer) has many advantages. I want you to be aware and use it wisely.

You: Hai, father (I thought my zanpakuto has no use at all but it seems that it was of great use _)

Yamamoto: Shiroyuki, you know what they call you. If it's true, don't be afraid it's a gift, a special one. (Shiroyuki, youre still little of word. My daughter...If the rumors are true then I guess, I have to watch her carefully for she will be prone to attacks. After all Shiroyuki is still a child no matter what they say. Oh, Shiroyuki please be careful. I, as your father, worry so much about you. It's true that it's a dangerous gift and just like him, she will be known.)

It's already late in the afternoon when you have finished conversing with your father. You went outside to find your teachers and to talk to them about the next lesson when you noticed something unusual. It was raining.

You: (I'm quite sure that the sun was up this morning. There is no possibility that_.oh well I guess I was wrong. Hey like no one can tell exactly if it will rain or not)

You walked around and stayed on a branch of a tree. You just sit there and look at the rain that falls drop by drop. You were starting to get comfortable when you felt a great spirit force nearby. It was so powerful and you can tell that w/ such power everyone in Soul Society must've felt it. You walked around, the rain got stronger, and soon there were lightning and thunder. You lower your spirit force and used a Kido that will track spirit force.

You: (They said Im good in Kido, well I think it'll have some use right now.) Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain. Bakudo, # 8, kakushitsuijaku.

As soon as you have released the tracking sparrows, you found the source of the spirit force. It was a boy more like your age. He has white hair. He faces the other way so you don't see his face. He was forming ice on his hands. At first, he didn't feel your presence but you also possess a great spirit force and you're having a hard time to control it.

Boy: (I need to concentrate. I should, this wont be that hard. _ Bakero! What is that fluctuations of spirit force? I need to stop.)

In Soul Society, shinigami are talking about the spirit force they have just felt. They were confident that it was not an enemy for they recognize the feeling of the spirit force.

Shinigami1: Oh him, the last time he practiced was long ago.

Shinigami2: Yeah, he's so gifted to attain such powers.

Meanwhile Yamamoto-sotaicho was in the office and just like the others, he have felt the spirit force.

Yamamoto: (So powerful yet so young A promising shinigami)

You hide beside a tree. You were still watching the boy as the ice slowly disappear on his arms. He turned his head your way and you completely hide on the other side of the tree. You saw that he had green eyes and a little cocky.

Boy: (Hey, that spirit force is not mine. I know that it's from that way. Who or what must that be?)

You: (Whew! O_o That was close, I need to go now before I get into trouble)

Boy: Hey you out there! What are you doing? (I know your there, don't play hide and seek! o)

You: (Ok then, I'll just run using my Hoho. I know that Ill have to use my spirit power but he won't catch up anyways.)

Then you prepared yourself and you counted and dashed into the forest.

You: (Ok 1, 2, 3!)

Soon youve become so fast that it looked like you're teleporting. You were quiet relived that you got away in time. Then you stopped on a tree.

You: (Well that was nothing. He maybe has great spirit force but his detection skills are very poor. You walked some more and went to your favourite place. You sit on a branch and watched the sun set

You: ( ll stay here a little more.)

For a while you just thought of nothing and the light beams entranced you. You were so absent minded that a pair of eyes is watching you from behind. Then a hand grabbed your shoulder.

Voice: What are you staring at? (Surprise, surprise!o)

It was a voice of a young boy. He spoke so plain.

You: (Hah! The boy w/ the strong spirit force._)

Then you jumped out of the branch. Avoiding the boy, you were kind of surprise because you didn't notice his presence.

Boy: What's up w/ that? (She was the one spying me.)

You: (Bakemono! What do you want?)

Boy: Hey I have seen you, you know (Is this girl mime or what?)

You: (Don't speak, Ok then Ill just run away again and this time I'm going home.)

Then w/o a word you disappeared from his sight. It was kind a fast for you use Hoho again. Just as you are about to make your second step the boy appeared in front of you.

You: (He can see my flash step! O_o)

Boy: I can do that too you know. (Heh, what makes you think I'm weak.)

On your second attempt, you succeeded but he immediately stopped you by holding onto your kimonos sleeve. You stopped and the boy started to talk again.

Boy: Hey, I saw you spying on me. You dont seem an enemy. By the way, what is your name? (Trying to be friendly here.o)

You: ... (Yeah right I'm not an enemy.)

Boy: Can you speak or not?

You: (Maybe I should go. It's getting a little dark. Man, this one is annoying.)

Boy: Hey! What is wrong w/ you? (Why is she just staring at me?)

You: (Maybe I should answer his questions. It was impolite for me to spy on him anyway.)

Boy: You're pissing me off. At least say something! Like duh, hah, ow!

You: Go-gomen na-nasai.

When you spoke you stuttered but you have a monotonous voice. You only speak warmly to your father and Choujirou-san. You just stayed emotionless like you usually do.

Boy: Eh? (Oi! This one is weird) Why are you spying me?

You: Your spirit power was strong and most likely if you have a so called COMMON SENSE, you'll know that everyone would've notice it.

Boy: Oi! Is that a complement or a mock?

You: Nice meeting you but I should go now. (Father will surely send someone to check me!_ I got to hurry or I'm dead meat!) Jan ne! and Gomen nasai.

Boy: Made! What is your name?

As you run you heard him shout. It was like he was asking your name.

You: (Well I will not see him again so why tell him)

Then you didn't answer him and just ran.

Boy: Eh? (Ok that's it?)

On your way, you wonder who that boy is. He has this great spirit force, he can see and perform flash steps and he's kind of trained in hiding his spirit force. All this things came into your head but you realized that you'll be late and you ran faster and went to the building you were before.

* * *

Comments & reviews please? :)


	2. Chapter 2

You slightly opened the doors and ran inside. You approached a door and got inside. Inside, it resembles an ordinary home. There were tables and a bedroom.

You: (I'm lucky! No one is here.)

You walked around for a while and you saw a hell butterfly. You pointed your finger towards it and it slowly landed on your finger. It delivers a message for you.

Yamamoto Shiroyuki-san,

We have a class tomorrow. Kindly prepare yourself.

You: (Awww! I'll be having lessons tomorrow!)

As you know it, over viewing the fact that you are Yamamoto-sotaichos daughter, you are taking secret classes. It is much advance than those taught in Shinigami Institute. You have excelled so much in every aspect that Demon Corps and the Central 46 Chambers are willing to send you to secret classes. They do not require you to go to Shinigami Institute anymore. The 6-year course in Shinigami Institute you manage to accomplish in 8 months. They have also notice your peculiar spirit power. Since then you are obligated to do the secret classes. You were recalling these things when you heard a knock on the door. It was a womans voice.

Woman: Yamamoto-san, I'll enter now.

Then you straightened yourself and opened the door. It was a servant woman who is in charge of taking care of you. She has this dark brown hair and hazelnut eyes. You were quiet comfortable w/ her. Her name is Sumire.

Sumire: Your father has told me to check you.

You: (Like always, knowing him, hell never forget to do that.)

Sumire: I have brought your supper. Ill go and prepare your bath.

You: (Good I'm kind of hungry. I haven't eaten since the afternoon._)

You hardly touch your food like always. You don't eat that much. Just it time Sumire came out.

Sumire: Yamamoto-san, your bath is ready.

You: You know I told you to call me Shiroyuki, right.

Sumire: But...

You: Please, just address me informally. We have known each other for a long time now.

Sumire: Hai, shall you proceed to your bath, Shiroyuki-san?

You: Better

Sumire: Where have you been? You're all dirty and mud is even in your face.

You: I went outside after my classes. Then I talked to father and stuffs happened.

Then you went in the bathroom and it was a nice bath. You took some time because you wanted to relax. You got out in the bathtub, put on your sleeping kimono, and got out of the bathroom.

You: Sumire, Im done.

Sumire: I'll just clean up.

You: Sumire, arigato (She have been always there.)

Sumire: I'll prepare your clothes for tomorrow. What shall it be?

You: I have classes tomorrow. Ill guess Ill just wear the dark blue kimono like what I wore today.

Sumire: Is there nothing else? Then I shall go. Amai Yumei!

You: Konbanwa

~~The next day~~

You woke up early because you have classes. You already found Sumire standing near you. You also saw your hot breakfast on the table.

You: Ohayo!

Sumire: Ohayo, Shiroyuki-san. There is your breakfast and kindly take your bath after eating or you'll be late for your classes.

You: Oh yeah my classes. (I hate going to classes)_ o

You ate and fix yourself then you're ready to go. You picked something long covered w/ a cloth and carry it by putting its sash around you, diagonally.

You: Sayonara, Sumire

Sumire: Itte kimasu, take care

You ran in the corridor and passed by the Yamamoto-sotaicho's office. You decided to say goodbye.

You: Yamamoto Shiroyuki, the Child

Yamamoto: Enter

You: I just went to greet you, Ohayo and Sayonara because I have classes today.

Yamamoto: Study well and be careful.

Then you departed and continued to run. Your classes were usually held in a cave in the forest. Soon you were out and jumping from tree to tree. You reached the cave and only 4 of your teachers are there which means the other 3 will come soon. You all waited and only 1 has not arrived.

You: Sensei, why is it taking so long?

Sensei: You'll see.

A few minutes later your other sensei arrived but you were on the other side of a big tree so you didn't see him. You just felt a familiar spirit force. You hurriedly went the other side and ...

You and the new student: Haaaaaaaaaaaaah!O_o Nani? Nani?

Sensei: What is wrong? (Why are these kids so loud?)

New student: The, the g-girl! (The one that spied on me!)_

You: Eh? (The annoying boy!)_

Sensei: You two know each other?

Boy: Hai, sensei! That girl spied on me yesterday. (Hehehehe...I'll tell them_ that's for running away!)

Sensei: Is it true?

You: I-I felt his strong spirit force and tracked it. Sumimasen! ( I'll get you, BAKERO!)

You bowed and really meant that you are sorry. You know that it was your fault.

Boy: Oh yeah, you were just curious, aren't you?

You: WELL YOU WERE RELEASING STRONG SPIRIT FORCE!

Boy: SO?_

You: THEN YOULL ATTRACT SHINIGAMI! YOU HAVE NO COMMON SENSE! BAKERO!

Boy: WHAT ARENT IN THE POSITION TO SAY THAT! SPY!_

You: YOURE ARROGANT! EXPOSING SPIRIT POWER AND TRYING TO CATCH ATTENTION!_

Boy: I WASNT BOASTING! IM JUST STRONG!

You: Oh please! SHUT UP, you're having VERBAL DIARRHEA!

Boy: What!NAGGER!_

You: I M NOT NAGGING YOU! You're just way too sensitive being told of your faults in front of other people!

Boy: *blush* IM NOT SENSITIVE! I..I just O_o

You: Speechless? (Hahahao)

Sensei: I see you are quite familiar w/ each other. Well if you know each other then well proceed to the lesson.

You: Sensei, how many of my classes he will be included and how many days? (That boy better be gone!) GRR

Sensei: I'm sorry but he will be included in EVERY CLASS FROM NOW AND ON! He will be training w/ you.

You: What? (This is HELL!) Who is he anyway?

Sensei: He is the rumored reincarnated Water Guardian?

You: OH, HE DOESNT LOOK QUITE IT!

Boy: What are you talking about? (You say I'm weak, want to fight or what?_)

You: I said you look weak!

Boy: And so do you!

You: You want to let me try my powers on you? Huh? (Ill beat you!)

Boy: Hey, doesn't mean that you're the Kido Master you could beat everyone!

Then you both started releasing spirit force. You feel each others force and your childish fight started to get serious. You stand opposite each other. He smirks and you only lay emotionless but strong aura tells that you're pissed and you're ready to fight.

You: (No wonder he has great spirit force, if HE IS THE GENIUS KID and the so called REINCARNATED WATER GUADIAN!

Sensei: HITSUGAYA-SAN, YAMAMOTO-SAN! YAMITE!

Then you heard your sensei and you started to realize that this is not right. You both stopped from releasing spirit force and your sensei talked to both of you.

Hitsugaya: Eh? (Yamamoto-san? Is this girl? NO WAY! O_o)

Sensei: We are here to learn! It's not play time!

You: Sumimasen, sensei.

Hitsugaya: Eh? Sensei, you just called her Yamamoto-san?

Sensei: I thought you already know each other.

You: I don't know him and nonetheless I don't want to know!

Hitsugaya: Oy! You Bakero!

Sensei: Well, yes she is Yamamoto-san.

Hitsugaya: The only daughter of?

Sensei: Yes, well no time to think about that, we need to start the class.

Then you all proceeded in the cave and took you seat on the ground. Your sensei started talking about your lesson.

Sensei1: Today well start w/ your zanpakuto. Zanpakuto has names like us. They have their own form; it could be an animal or a human. It depends w/ the power of the yielder. Attitudes of the Zanpakuto merely depend on the users traits. Let's see today and the next day well try to know your zanpakutos name.

You: (This is kind of boring; well I still have to learn this. It is so uncomfortable. That boy is actually in my classes and from now on he will be in EVERY class that I have.)

Sensei:..They have 2 forms the Shikai (Initial Release) and the Bankai (Complete/ Final Release). The Bankai is said to be 10x more stronger than the Shikai.

Boy (Hmmm, I can tell that this girl is mad at me. Hmp! What the hell?)

Sensei:..You must know the command and its name to activate the Shikai but you also have to form your resiolve. Words alone are not enough. Lets proceed outside.

Then after the boring lecture from the Zanjutsu teacher you went outside. You are excited to know the name of your zanpakuto. You both unleashed your swords and nothing happens. You try to feel your spirit force of your zanpakuto but you hear nothing. Then your zanjutsu sensei unexpectedly brought out a sword and aimed it at both of you. He attacked you and the other sensei just let the one attack you. You dodge because you're both fast. He was still going wilder and this time he slashes your arm slightly.

You: Sensei? (What is this man doing?)

Hitsugaya: Ahh! (Is this man seriously trying to kill us? BAKERO! He's not joking!)

You: (Think, Shiroyuki, think! KIDO! Ill use Kido.)

Then Hitsugaya got thrown into the tree and hit his back. He was unconscious for a moment.

Sensei: What happened to the famous kids of Soul Society? Huh? Fight! I'm going to kill you!

There was really madness in your sensei's eyes. He is a murderer that time. He is like a hollow that wanted to devour you. He laughs and still continues. And SWOOSH!Splat!

You: BAKERO! (He actually cut me. He is serious.)

Hitsugaya: Dodge! (Were going to get killed here!)

You: Ye Lord, Mask of flesh and bones, all creation, flutter of wings. Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams, unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hado, # 33 Sokatsui!

Your sensei got hit but only in the leg because he was able to dodge. It was not getting better. You're still cornered and are starting to feel the blood flowing into your hand. You didn't know what to do or what to feel. It's your first time fighting a real zanpakuto. You bowed your head and closed your eyes. Then a woman's voice called you.

Voice: Shiroyuki, Unleash me. I am calling out to you. Release me!

You don't know where the voice is coming from. You opened your eyes and looked around to your surprise you were not in the training field anymore. It was a dark place. There's only a woman. She was standing before you, mouthing some words but you can't hear.

You: Who are you?

Voice: Show me your world! Shiroyuki.

You: How do you know my name? Who are you?

Voice: You should know me now. I am shouting my name to you!

You: I don't hear it! Where am I?

Voice: Remove your fear! Stop them from hurting you! Don't be afraid to cut someone! My name is

Then you stared at the woman. She was emotionless. Her hair was white and she wears a kimono just like yours. You close your eyes. You emptied your mind. You looked at the woman once more and she dissolved. You concentrated.

You: (I don't want to be beaten. I can fight! Watashi wa Shinigami! And I'll fight!)

Then your sensei saw that you have changed. You opened your eyes and it revealed a blood-thirsty look. You grabbed your zanpakuto and removed it from its sheath. You are now holding it and as soon as it is out, the sword reflected the light. Hitsugaya is now awake and he saw you. It was an unbelievable spirit force.

You: Prevail! Ankkoku! (This time I'll kill you!)

Then your sword dissolved and began to reconstruct. It imitated your sensei's zanpakuto. And the weird part is something is mixing w/ your spirit force. I was so strong and it somehow mingled w/ your spirit force. It is another force and is coloured black. Hitsugaya tried to help you w/ the fighting but another sensei got on his way.

Sensei: You will not! You have your own fight right here.

Hitsugaya: Heh?

Then Hitsugaya closed his eyes and shouted.

Hitsugaya: Hyourinmaru!

Sensei: What the...you already have the Shikai!

Hitsugaya: Hai SENSEI!

Then you cornered the sensei. You both continued to release spirit forces. You are now unstoppable in any way then you heard a stern voice. It was your other sensei. He held Hitsugaya and your hands. You were a little surprised but soon calmed yourself.

Sensei: Yamite, two of you!

Both of you lowered your spirit force and a 4th division medic came to you. He healed all of your wounds and so as the wounds of the others. There was a trace of doubt in their faces. All of your senseis are still discussing the power of your zanpakuto. They were also discussing about Hitsugayas Hyourinmaru.

Sensei1: I didn't expect it to be this fast.

Sensei2: Well they are special and what do you expect.

Senseii: I thought it will take 2 days but on the first try!

Sensei: Hitsugaya's Hyourinmaru is an ice and water zanpakuto. It was powerful and normal spirit force flowed into it but Yamamoto's Ankoku is different.

Sensei: Yamamoto-sotaicho must be informed.

Then they went in front of you two and talked.

Sensei: Hitsugaya-san you haven't told us that you have reached the Shikai form.

Hitsugaya: I didn't know about it. (What is this man talking about?)_

Sensei: What?

Hitsugaya: I mean it just came out. I didn't even know how?

Sensei: Let's proceed to the next lesson, Kido.

You: Hai (Oh yeah! My specialty!)

Then you walked back to the cave and while walking your sensei talked to you.

Sensei: Yamamoto-san, you have so many skills and power.

You: Nani? (I see they have forgotten to talk to me about my zanpakuto.)

Sensei: Please take care.

You: (Weird man!) Hai.

During the Kido classes, you most likely do the spells w/o a sweat. You are a natural when it comes to Kido. You enjoy it so much and really put your heart on it. Before you knew it your lessons for the day were already done. You walked outside and you bade your sensei goodbye. They told you that tomorrow you'll only have a half day.

Sensei: Tomorrow well only be up to 12 in the afternoon. We'll try you on teamwork.

You: What? Sensei. (You think I could work w/ that trash attitude, NO WAY!)_

Sensei: Yamamoto-san, what is it?

They all disappeared. Then you started to use Hoho and go to your favourite place. You felt that someone is following you. You stopped and.

You: Hey what are you doing? Why are you following me? Get lost Hitsugaya-san! (You're lucky I still address you that way!_)

Hitsugaya: Well you're very polite for mentioning my title. NAGGER!

You: Shut up! Don't follow me!

Hitsugaya: Why not?

You: Because it is inappropriate! Bakero!

Hitsugaya: I'm just trying to be friendly.

You: I don't want a friend!

Hitsugaya: Aren't you that self-centred.

You: Sayonara! BAKERO!

Then you flipped away and went on your way. Hitsugaya then went on his own way.

* * *

That's it I'm going to stop for now ^_^ (You: WHAT! You'll write or I'll...*flames in the eyes*) Me: Ja ne, Sayonara! *runs away* ^o^

Oh please don't forget to review and message! It'll really give me the boost to write the next part! *evil smirk* Thanks! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Recap: You just found out that Hitsugaya will be your classmate and as usual you just had this heated conversation w/ Hitsugaya. Blah,blah,blah, etc. (Sorry I'm not that good on recaps ^_^)

* * *

He rested on a branch and thought about his day.

Hitsugaya: (Like what kind of attitude is that? So freaking bad! She's really untouchable. Still she didn't use her state in Soul Society and slap it on my face. I think she's not that bad maybe I should just be friendlier.)

On your favourite place you thought quietly on your favourite branch.

You: (I don't understand it; I mean who is that woman and that dark place. She just dissolved into nothingness. She wanted to get out. I have to help her but where is she?)

~~The Next day~~

You have arrived in the training place and no one is there yet. You sat against the wall. You just sat there for awhile then somebody sat in front of you. It was Hitsugaya. He was staring at you like you were some kind of display in a museum.

Hitsugaya: Oy!

You: Would you stop doing that and don't start an argument this early! (Oh dear, so early to ruin my day!)

Hitsugaya: I am not starting an argument here. I know we had a really bad start so.

You: So? (You want to be friends?)

Hitsugaya: I thought it would be better if we introduce ourselves to each other in the right manner.

You: Okay, since well be doing things as a team. It would not hurt to try. (Maybe it's better if we stayed peaceful anyway. I'm kind of tired w/ this shouting.)

Hitsugaya: Well, I'll go first, I am Hitsugaya Toushirou. I control water and ice type of zanpakuto and they say that I am the reincarnated.

You: WATER GUARDIAN, right? I have heard about you. They said that you're very strong I just didn't know you personally so I never thought that it was you when I watched your training.

Hitsugaya: People are really talking about me?

You: Yes, well, I am Yamamoto Shiroyuki.

Hitsugaya: Is that all? (She doesn't boast about he titles, really humble girl.)

You: Well kind of

Hitsugaya: Sumimasen, are you Yamamoto-sotaicho's daughter?

You: Hai (So, after all, being a daughter of someone that influential is a considered big issue.)

Hitsugaya: Come on!

You: What?

Hitsugaya: Aren't you going to tell me that you are the KIDO MASTER that is so freaking good in Kido at an early age; that they also say that you are the reincarnation of the DARK GUARDIAN! Come on.

You: What? Reincarnation of the Dark Guardian?

Hitsugaya: Don't you know?

You: Well I have only known that they have given me the title Kido Master and not a reincarnation of some guardian that I don't know.

Hitsugaya: Based on you performance yesterday, you really are. When you bowed your head, the whole place was covered w/ darkness. Moreover, there are these dark spirit forces uniting w/ your original spirit force.

You: I don't know, I mean, that is kind of freaky. I mean darkness is related to evil, right?

Hitsugaya: Not exactly but for sure, you will be a target for the hollows. Anyway, I guess this means were acquaintances now.

You: Yeah (Not that bad, no not bad at all)

Then your Sensei soon appeared and he was kind of a gentle type. He is very pleasing.

Sensei: I see that you have fixed that gap between you two.

You: Ohayo

Hitsugaya: Sensei, could you tell me something about the Dark Guardian that is rumored to be Yamamoto-san?

Sensei: I'm sorry Hitsugaya-san but we are not allowed.

You: Is the guardian evil? Could you at least tell me that?

Sensei: If you worry about that then you are wasting your time. The Dark guardian is certainly not evil. Its just that isolation is its concept.

You: (Well that is a relief at least I am not someone evil.) *sigh*

On your lesson, you did commit some mistakes but managed to patch up. The sensei tied your left hand to Hitsugaya's right hand. And your left foot to his right foot. He stated the instructions.

Sensei: Yamamoto-san you're left handed and Hitsugaya-san you're right handed. As you can see I tied you side by side. I want you to fight these imitation dolls of Hollows. Remember they maybe not the real thing but they are equal w/ a power of a 5th seated Shinigami.

Hitsugaya: That's too easy. (This is boring)

You: (This is kind a uncomfortable. I might be dragged around and...what the?)

Soon Hitsugaya is doing things his way and you felt like your arm and leg are being torn apart. He punches and now grabs Hyourinmaru. He can't slice those enemies because your hand are tied.

Hitsugaya: Move out! You're getting in my way.

You: WE'RE TIED TOGETHER! How can I? I'm having a hard time too you know.

Hitsugaya: But.

You: Calm yourself, we have to coordinate.

Sensei: (Just as I thought Yamamoto will think of something in this kind of situation.) You can't cut the rope.

Hitsugaya: Well we can't cut it.

You: Come on. I'll use Kido and you use your zanpakuto.

Soon you started to fight really well and now you're down to the last one. You both attacked it and this time you're not being dragged. You just went w/ the flow and then backed up the hit w/ a little kido.

Hitsugaya: Yamamoto-san now!

You: Hai!

BAM! You finished the test and it was only 10 in the morning. Sensei dismisses you both and instead of going alone, you now walked around w/ Hitsugaya. Then you both tell something about each other and have some jokes. Months have passed and you became comfortable w/ Hitsugaya. In training, you were really fighting a hollow this time; it was captured alive. You were wounded because the hollow was kind of a cheater. The hollow screams and charges at you, you used your zanpakuto and the hollow was able to dodge it. The hollow released an acid like discharge from his mouth and it got over you. It was going to cave in to you when..swoosh.

You: (Uh, oh It's going to eat me alive! O_o)

Hitsugaya: What are you doing?

You: Eh?

You then realized that Hitsugaya saved you by pulling you out of the way.

Hitsugaya: Come on, It's not like you! Seriously, what is wrong w/ you?

You: Nothing! Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle. Hado, # 63, Raikoho!

Suddenly the hollow was engulfed by sprit waves and there was no trace left.

Hitsugaya: (No doubt, the Kido Master, indeed) Well done, next time be more careful.

You: (He just saved me. I should thank him) Arigato

Hitsugaya: For what?

You: For saving me earlier. Arigato.

Then you stared at him and he blushed, a little.

Hitsugaya: Huh...*blush*that was nothing.

Then the sensei approached you and congratulated you for finishing the activity in time.

Sensei: Next time we will be using hollow bait and I want you two to fight them okay? Yamamoto-san you were kind a reckless a while ago. Try to pay attention, please.

You: Sumimasen! After the class, you went outside w/ Hitsugaya and you both sit under a tree. You 2 usually do this and just talk.

Hitsugaya: Well, it's been quite a while since I became your class mate. (I can't believe it. It seems so fast.)_

You: Right you are. We were even fighting on the first day. (It's my first time to have a friend actually, especially now that father seems so busy and doesn't have the time to talk.)

Hitsugaya: Yeah right, I was blabbing because you spied on me.

You: I DID NOT! I just felt your spirit force!

Hitsugaya: YOU SPIED ON ME!

You: NO I DIDNT! YOU WERE EXPOSING YOUR SPIRIT FORCE!_

Hitsugaya: I WAS PRACTICING!

You: NO YOU JUST WANT TO SHOW-OFF!

Hitsugaya: And there we are again fighting over this thing. (She's really a nagger!)

You: (Just like that, he can't accept his mistakes!)

Hitsugaya: Yamamoto-san, tell me something about your life please. I have been doing all the taking for the past weeks and you just get to listen. The only thing I know about you is that you are a quiet person, likes no loves being alone and the daughter of the sotaicho.

You: Well to start you can call me Shiroyuki, I don't mind now. You are my friend. (Hey that was the first time I said I have a friend!)

Hitsugaya: You can also call me Toushirou.

You: Aside from those things that you already know, I not much an interesting person.

Toshirou: I know.

You: What?

Toushiriou: Just joking!o I mean I still want to hear it. (Why am I so interested in her?)*blush*

You: Well I go to this place. No one has ever been there, even my father. It's so relaxing there. Nothing can destruct you once your there. (I have not visited there for a while now.) Hey do you want to go? Toushiriou: (That place is so important to her and she wants me to go. Wait why I am excited?) That would be ok.

You: Let's go but please promise me that you won't tell anyone.

Toushirou: Why are you letting me go w/ you? (Is there a hidden meaning or I am just acting weird?)

You: Well if you dont want to go. Toushirou: I WILL GO! You: Ok no need to be feisty you know. Then in a few minutes, you were there. It was just the same. And the atmosphere was so cool and soothing. You: Hitsugaya-san, Gomen, I mean Toushorou-san, There is no Kido that intends to protect right.

Toushirou: Yes

You: Let's formulate one!

Toushirou: Easy for you to say because you're a natural when it comes to Kido but to me it would take all my living days in Soul Society.

You: Are you going to join or what?

Toushiriou: Ill help. Then you talked about the different Bakudo (Binding) and Hado (Detructing). You noticed that if something that will be very useful.

You: If we combine a binding spell that cages an enemy and a destructive spell that will reflect some attacks we will be able to form a protective spell! (Oh, this is great, just great!)

Toushiriou: (I have no idea of anything that she says!) Yeah that's right!_

You: Then let us see. Go inside the cave over there.

Toushirou: Hey! Why me?

You: Oh please.

Then Toushirou went inside the cave.

Toushiorou: Are you ready?

You: I think I should be the one asking that. Very well

You positioned your palm towards the opening of the cave. And your eyes were closed.

Toushirou: (What could she be thinking?)

You: Kyoumon! (The name of the new born spell!)

Toushirou: What the...what KYOUMON!?

You: There you go, now I'll try to hit it w/ Kido # 31

Toushirou: Okay, hope it works (It's nice to hang around w/ her. YAMITE!...HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRIOU!)

You: Ye Lord, Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man, Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, March on to the south! Hado, # 31, Shakkaho!

The attack was only reflected and it didn't penetrate into the cave.

Toushirou: You have created your own spell! (She's really a master of Kido!)

You: Yeah but...

Toushirou: What? Is there something wrong?

You: Nothing! Please use the same Hado on the wall and hit it from inside.

Toushirou: No problem!

Then when Toushirou used the same Hado; the moment it touched the wall; it cracked and it scattered to pieces!

Toushirou: Wait a minute? What happened?

You: Well that was the thing I was thinking about. It is no good to use in imprisonment!

Toushirou: Hey! It's not for imprisonment, right? You, yourself have said it. It's for protection and not for Binding!

You: But I somehow wished that the spell will have many uses.

Toushirou: It does and I beg you please teach me how to do it! (I really want to learn and spend some more time.)

You: It's easy!

Then there were laughs because Toushirou is just having a hard time doing what you accomplished w/ a blink of an eye! It was getting dark and you soon say goodbye to him. You hurried to home. Hoping you could see your father and have a small chat. You got into the building and you stopped in front of the door of sotaichos office.

You: Yamamoto Shiroyuki

Yamamoto: Enter, Shiroyuki

Then the door opened and you got inside. He was standing and it looked like he has been so busy.

You: Father you should have some rest. Look at you!

Yamamoto: There are so many things to do for the academy.

You: Have you heard things about my performance?

Yamamoto: I have, continue this good start. I have heard that you earned a friend.

You: I have, father.

Yamamoto: That's good, you're both known as the reincarnations of the guardians.

You: Father, regarding that matter, I wish to be informed, even a little, about the Dark Guardian.

Yamamoto: Very well, the Dark guardian is not evil. It possesses great spirit force and has the ability to imitate. As you know, your zanpakuto, Ankoku, have the ability to imitate other zanpakuto and is a very complex type of sword. Other than that we have no known information but it is clear that it still has many abilities undiscovered.

You: I don't know. (What is this thing bestowed upon this soul?)

Yamamoto: Very well then go on your way.

You: Hai, arigato for your time.

W/ that you depart and you rushed into the exit and to the light. It's another day and a new lesson to learn. You remembered that you have started studying at the age of 10. You becoming a shinigami was a big step and now it's just another day when you are taught.

* * *

Comments & reviews please? Thank you! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

On with the story!

* * *

~~After 9 months~~

You have finished the entire curriculum and your sensei has told you that they have taught you two, everything even those beyond their understanding. This is now the good bye for all of you.

Sensei: Well Hitsugaya-san, Yamamoto-san, we have taught you everything. You have finished a 6-year curriculum in less than a year and at a very early age.

You: Does this mean, Sayonara?

Sensei: I guess it is, Yamamoto-san

Toushirou: (I don't believe it! I and Shiroyuki will be classmates no more! The worst part is I haven't told her about this unexplainable atmosphere in me.)_

Sensei: I was a time well spent, Sayonara!

You & Toushirou: Sayonara, Sensei

Then you both bowed your heads. Then they left. You are now talking to Toushirou again. This time you have brought lunch which you cooked.

You: Come on taste this! Toushirou!

Toushirou: I don't want my stomach to face death! (Hahahaha)

You: Come on, tell me if it's good!

Then Toushirou took some and to his surprise it was not bad rather it taste so good. Not wanting you to be proud of your work, he said

Toushirou: Oh my

You: So? (I hope it's good)_

Toushirou: I can't believe that you let me put this in my mouth!

You: What? Is there...

Toushirou: Is this a food? (that's right hehehe be sad!)

You: Come on!

Toushirou: What come on? Don't come on me!

You: ...(I'll never cook again!)_*

Toushiriou: JUST JOKING!o

You: BAKERO! I'm going to kill you!

Then laughs followed and then you two were just being fine. Suddenly someone appeared, someone unexpected- Yamamoto-sotaicho! He approached you 2

Yamamoto: I see you're having fun, Shiroyuki.

You: Hai, father.

Toushirou: Yamamoto-sotaicho, Konnichiwa.

Yamamoto: Well I just happened to pass by and by the way, Sumire gave me some of your cooking and I may say they are awfully delicious.

Then he disappeared and Toushirou said something.

Toushirou: You're lucky to have him as your father. You know in this world where biological families don't really exist.

You: I know

Then you continued w/ you lunch. The 2 of you always practice every day and this continued and another 3 months have passed. You 2 now always wear your shihakusho (shinigami uniform).During those 3 months you have been able to achieve Bankai. You were wandering in the forest. Toushirou wanted you to meet him there. He mentioned that it was so important. You stand beside a tree as you watch hell butterflies scatter around the sky. Then you heard Toushirou's voice.

Toushirou: Just like always, you're never late.

You: You freak, you said it was urgent!

Toushirou: It is, first of all, what keeps you happy whenever you're sad?

You: I don't know maybe being alone.

Toushirou; I see, can I do something for you?

You: You're starting to freak me out. What is it?

Toushirou: I...I...(Men, the words won't come out.)

You: What?... (Just spit it out!)

Toushirou: I...I will be joining the Goteijusantai (Gotei 13 or 13 divisions) They have listed me before I knew it.

You: That's great right?

Toushirou: Yes

You: Then why are you so gloomy?

Toushirou: Nothing, Nan demo nai, Shimpai Irimasen

You: What Division and what is your place?

Toushirou: Well I am the taicho of 10th Division. (I'm kind a happy but sad also)

You: Really? I mean CONGRATULATIONS! That's great!

Toushirou: But it's not! We will not hang out together anymore! (I want to be w/ you but)

You: Oh I see, that is sad but it's for a better cause so it's okay? (I really don't want you to...but it's just that if I show that I am sad you might back out and lose this great opportunity!)_

Toushirou: I see (I'm really just a friend and nothing more! How Pathetic!)

You: Well, when is your initiation? (I have to put on a happy face!)

Toushirou: Today, in the main office together w/ the sotaicho

You: Good I'll get to watch you! (...watch you go _)

Toushiou: That's right its good. Well I should be going right now. Sayonara, Shiroyuki.

You: Sayonara

Then you both disappeared from the site. You headed to your fathers office to ask him about Toushirou's initiation. And as you near the entrance of the building, a group of Shinigami appeared before you. They said

Shinigami1: Yamamoto-dono, Forgive us w/ our sudden appearance but this is urgent.

You: Who are you? (What are these Shinigami doing?)

Shinigami1: Would you mind stepping inside the building. This is confidential.

You: Fine (Since your polite to me, I'll do this in your favour)

They opened the door for you and led you to your father's office.

Shinigami1: Kisetsu Haru of Demon Arts Corps together w/ the Aspirant.

Yamamoto: Proceed!

You were used to these stuffs, as if before entering you have to state your name, position and the department you were from. Moreover, you were also used to the stern and monotonous voice of your father telling people to get in. The Shinigami bowed down to Yamamoto-sotaicho and said

Shinigami1: We are here to ask permission for Yamamoto- Shiroyiki-dono.

You: Yamamoto-sotaicho, what are they talking about?

Yamamoto: Shiroyuki, let me remind you about the addressing.

You: Sumimasen, father

Yamamoto: Very well then, Shiroyuki, I know that maybe by this time you already know about Hitsugaya-san, right?

You: (Oh my, I am reminded of the sadness again.)

Yamamoto: Aren't you curious w/ the fact that you have not been listed to be a taicho? Even if you are both very talented Shinigami and you 2 have reached Bankai.

You: I have not put so much thought in those things. (Now, I realize, Yeah, How come?)

Yamamoto: It is because you are the chosen Shinigami to be the leader of Demon Arts Corps.!

You: What?,,,,I mean..I haven't heard about this.

Yamamoto: Kisetsu-san, kindly explain...

Kisetsu: As everyone knows, you are a natural when it comes to Kido and you are so talented and powerful as well. We ask you to be our leader. We know that you will lead us wisely.

You: But I am only 11 years of age!

Kisetsu: It's not the age we are after; it is the skills and ability. Please be our leader.

You: It's in fathers hands.

Yamamoto: Shiroyuki, I have told them that the final decision will be yours.

You: (Toushirou is going to have his own life anyway. I think it is okay if I forget him now. Demon Arts Corps an independent department that is not required to answer w/ the Central 46 Chambers. I love Kido, I do have talent. This is an opportunity for me. I'll do it but Toushirou.)

Kisetsu: We will go now. We await a favourable answer, Yamamoto-dono.

Yamamoto: The initiation will start any moment now.

You all went outside and walked at the corridor. You were asking Yamamoto-sotaicho's comment.

You: Father, what shall I do?

Yamamoto: It's your decision, Shiroyuki.

You all went back to the main office. As you near the door, you stopped. Kisetsu-san and Yamamoto-sotaicho looked at you and you gave them a nod and said

You: Kisetsu-san, father, I'll go.

Kisetsu: Honto ni? Yamamoto-dono!

Yamamoto: That's good for you, Shiroyuki

Kisetsu: We shall go to the Demon Corps area then.

As you pass the main office door you say Toushirou standing towards the door, his head bowed down. Soon the moment you stepped in line w/ the door, it opened. You took a look and saw Toushirou walking in. He was wearing a haori which says 10 on the back. The lights were blinding and as Toushirou entered it was like he was disappearing. You did not stop from walking. Toushirou also felt your presence and were too sad to look behind. It's just that during that time it seemed so slow for you 2.

* * *

Comments & Reviews please? Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Oh, I forgot to tell your appearance now that you've aged. Well you wear your hair in a high ponytail. You still have your shihakusho on only this time you put a blue haori w/ designs of the moon and the sea (like Kyoukaru-taicho)^_^

* * *

~~3 years later~~

You are now 14 years old. You are doing great as a leader of Demon Arts Corps. You have formulated so many new spells. You became so powerful that you can skip incantations of level 99 spells and still manage to keep its true power which is very destructive. You now wear your shihakusho (shinigami uniform) w/ a haori-like kimono over your uniform. Its colour is light blue and its design were moon and stars over the sea. You were now talking to your father.

You: Father, I am doing fine. I have formulated may techniques which can contribute to Soul Society.

Yamamoto: That is great. You should continue.

You: I am planning to take a leave but..

GONG!...GONG!...the alarm sounded. Everyone started to get to their assigned units. It was Ryoka penetration.

You: Well I guess I'll just visit you next time.

Yamamoto: I think it's better that way. Take care , Shiroyuki

You: Dewa mata,father.

You used a Kido that hides your spirit force because you don't want anyone to know that you are there. For you this kind of spells are simple as blinking an eye and even a high level Shinigami, like a captain, can't surpass you when it comes to Kido. As you walk away from the room, you noticed that captains were summoned in Yamamoto-sotaicho's office. Then in a few seconds you are outside the building. You dispelled the Kido and you thought

You: (What could it be that it worries them so much? Why do they need to panic on such simple issue?)

Suddenly a Shinigami appeared in front of you. He was in so much hurry and desperately looks at you.

Man: Yamamoto-dono!*catching his breath*

You: Hey! What are you doing here? You should be at the headquarters. (Hmn, this should be important or else!)

Man: Sumimasen, but the Ryoka

You: What? (Why in a time like this? I should've taken my leave by now! Grrrr _)

Man: They have entered the Court of Pure Souls! There are search teams all over the place.

You: (Oh! A visitor!) Okay then let's go back to the headquarters.

Man: Hai (Yamamoto-dono doesn't even panic.o I mean at least not a sign that she is worried!)

You: (So if the Ryoka have entered? We have no business regarding that anyway. I'm pretty sure that the Central 46 Chambers doesn't want Demon Corps to join them anyway unless)

You 2 walked back towards your headquarters. It was a very elegant manor. It is a place fit for an emperor. The gates opened and when everybody saw you they bowed their head. You went inside w/o a word. Then the Shinigami outside were talking about the infiltration of the Siereitei.

Shinigami1: I heard that those Ryoka have fought w/ Ichimaru-taicho and they still lived!

Shinigami2: They must be strong but Yamamoto-dono will not take action unless the Gotei 13 can't take it anymore.

Shinigami1: Come on we don't have to worry about that, you know, let's go to practice again.

Shinigami: Yeah you're right.

Days pass and still they have not captured the Ryokas. You started to have a feeling that they will need your help soon for the Hell butterflies that were sent to you are becoming too many and they send it like minute by minute. One day, a member of special forces came to you and reported something interesting.

Man: Yamamoto-dono, I am from the Special Forces. And I have a message to deliver.

You: Continue (It better be or I'll kill you, I promise.)

Man: Aizen-taicho has been killed. His body was found on a wall. Unohana-taicho has examined the corpse and even though there are some incongruence between the corpse and a real body and to the structures she declared that it was Aizen-taicho and no imitation.

You: Is there anything else? (Aizen-taicho? It can't be, I mean hes a taicho! This has gotten serious indeed!)_

Man: Nothing else Yamamoto-dano. I shall take leave. Sayonara!

You: Sayonara (What is happening to Soul Society? Father must've been having a hard time. I had better call a meeting w/ Kisetsu-san and the others.

Then you used Hell butterflies to inform them about the things that are happening. In the afternoon they are already there and they were kind a shock of the story. The 3 introduced themselves.

You: Is everybody already here?

Man: Shall we take the attendance?

You: Hai

Then the man talking to you started. They stated their name and positions concerning the Demon Corps. Kisetsu Haru, adjutant of the Demon Corps. General-Commander Kiyokawa Yukiko, Chief in Charge of Information Unit Kurosawa Yonaka, Chief in Charge of Military Unit

Kisetsu: Very well then, Yamamoto-dono?

You: As you know, the matter is getting serious. You have heard about Aizen-taicho's death. Kiyokawa Yukiko, this may sound absurd but I want reports everyday concerning the happenings in Seireitei. (In short well spy!_) Kurosawa-san, please prepare a special unit.

Kisetsu: That's all you are dismissed.

You: Kisetsu-san, kindly stay.

Then the 2 left and you talked to Kisetsu-san about keeping Demon Corps moves in secrecy.

You: Kisetsu-san you know that the world of taicho's are fascinating. Simple conversations can mean a death threat. Kindly, keep this within the four walls of this room.

Kisetsu: Hai

The Demon Corps were asked by the Central 46 Chambers to provide support for emergencies and not so long after you heard the message from Kotetsu Isane, the fukutaicho of 4th division, that Aizen-taicho, Tousen-taicho and Ichimaru-taicho are traitors to Seireitei. You decided to pay a visit to Yamamoto-sotaicho's office and he was waiting, sitting in his chair.

You: Father

Yamamoto: Things like this always happen. We don't need to regret.

You: Do you think it is time?

Yamamoto: No, not yet my daughter, not yet

You: but..

Yamamoto: It will do no good and so as to worsen the situation.

You: I understand.

You went to the 4th division headquarters to help those who are wounded. Kisetsu-san accompanied you. You saw Unohana-taicho, when she saw you, she smiled and walked towards you.

Unohana: Ah, Yamamoto Shiroyuki-san, what are you doing here?

You: I was just wondering if I could help. (Why didn't they ask our help? Is their pride that high?)

Unohana: You have everything you could want and yet you possess a good heart; not overwhelmed w/ praises. Very well, could you please help my fukutaicho attend to the 10th taicho. He has deep wound and a fatal one. He stays 3rd room to the left.

Then you went to the room and saw a white haired boy just like your age. He was in a deep sleep and he had to depend on the respirator in able to breathe. You thought that you saw him before but all you can do is doubt your memories.

You: (He seems familiar, I don't get it!_ I can't remember him but I thought I have met him already...But .I don't recognize him)

Kisetsu: Yamamoto-dono, are you okay? You have been motionless for a long time now. Is there something wrong?

You: Nothing, just nothing.

You walked to his side while you still doubt but you concentrated on healing the boy. You recited a Kido that heals injuries but eats up a lot of spirit force depending on the wound. It was a fatal wound and something tells you that there is no need to sacrifice that spirit force for a boy you don't know yet something also tells you to help him because he is someone important. Finally you decided to do it. You thought that you would live after this and to regain your power you only have to rest but this boy will die. You formulated this Kido.

You: (Well I don't know what I am doing but I know that it is the right one) Through anathema you were scattered and thus have ruptured the flesh of your soul. 21 threads, 12 needles, be sealed! Way of Healing, #78, Amai Tenshi!

Soon as you have finished the incantations, the boys wounds started to heal and so does your spirit power decrease. Kisetsu noticed that you are becoming weak and said

Kisetsu: Yamite! Yamamoto-san.

You: It's okay, Ill rest later just not now.

Kisetsu: But.

You: Please do as I say.

Then Kisetsu held you by the arm and the wound is now almost gone. It was then when you decided to stop. You were so weak; you can barely stand. You didn't expect the wound to be that deep and you can't stop in the middle or the organs will be permanently damaged.

While you were healing the boy, he slightly become conscious he probably got a blurred glimpse of you. He thought

Boy: (What is happening? Am I dead? But it's warm. Who is this girl? She looks)

He just stared at you while you didn't notice it because you are becoming weaker and weaker.

Boy: (I know that face! Is that really you?)

He was trying to reach for you but his hand won't move.

Boy: (ButI Shiroyuki, I have something to tell you, Shiroyuki!)

As he was thinking, he could've shouted words but his lips neither move nor a voice came out his throat. Then he went back to sleep and then Kisetsu assisted you.

Kisetsu: (This kid is really amazing I mean w/ that wound all that is left is a bruise!)

You: Let's go to Unohana-taicho. (I have to tell her before all my energy leaves me.)

On the way, Unohana way about to go to the room of the 10th squad taicho, when she saw you...

Unohana: What happened to you, Yamamoto-san?

You: I am fine just..tired.

Unohana: What did you do?

You: Go to the room and kindly assist the taicho. I didn't do much so please still watch him. Arigato.

You left and Unohana-taicho bade you farewell but when saw what you did, she was amazed.

Unohana: (What did she do? w/ that cut, all is left is a bruise! No wonder she is the only daughter of Yamamoto-sotaicho. What did she use to heal Hitsugaya-taicho this fast?)

You rest on your room in the headquarters. You were quite tired because of the Kido. You just stayed there and thought for a while about that boy who seems so familiar. You felt something different for him. You closed your eyes and dosed off to sleep. Meanwhile in Yamamoto-sotaicho's office he was talking to someone.

Yamamoto: I see I think there's something we can do about it.

In the morning, another person went to Yamamoto-sotaicho. The person was leaning against the wall; it bears a smirk on its face. Yamamoto- sotaicho were quite comfortable w/ the person then their conversation got a little more serious.

Guy: Well then, shall I go for it?

Yamamoto: I'm afraid but yes.

Guy: It's ok I have been waiting for something like this. When is the introduction of the new squad members?

Yamamoto: tomorrow

Guy: Don't worry someone will save your day. Sayonara! I need to go now.

That morning you decided to go to your favourite place and you thought.

You: (I know that something is missing but what is it? I have been searching for that missing part. I have been deprived all this time I still dont know what to do?)

You turned your head to your zanpakuto and then you spoke to it.

You: (Ankoku, what is this?

Then your soul slayer dissolved and when you turned your head to the other side a woman appeared before you.

You: Ankoku, you have heard my call?

Ankoku: I certainly did, Shiroyuki

You: I am having doubts and I don't know.

Ankoku: What is bothering you?

You: It's unexplainable. I have seen this boy and he seems familiar but)

Ankoku: Follow your heart then. Goodbye, I swear that you don't need my help.

After that, Ankoku disappeared and you went around some more before going. You felt something unusual; it was a taicho level spirit force. You immediately ran away and didn't look back even listen. Just as you left the white haired boy went to the spot you used to sit. He was thinking.

Boy: (I thought I saw you last night and yet if that was you, you should've been here already but I don't see a trace of you, Shiroyuki. Come back!)

You went back to the headquarters and Sumire was there. She was carrying your clothes. You were somewhat surprised for you have not been experiencing this. She was just staring at you.

Sumire: Shiroyuki-san please be careful.

You: I will be.

~~The next morning~~

Shinigami all filled the placed. Today is the introduction of the new Shinigami's that will join Gotei 13. All were excited to know what division they will be assigned. Yamamoto-sotaicho started the ceremony. Now, the adjutant of the 8th division, Ise Nanao, already mentioned those who belong in 12th division.

Nanao: Those who are left, you all belong to the 13th division. Kindly follow the assigned officer that will show you to their respective headquarters. On the Shinigamis of 13th division, the other Shinigamis are talking about a rumor.

Shinigami1: You see that one?

Shinigami2: Yeah, well she doesn't look quite it.

Shinigami1: Would you believe it? That new kid is just a first year and she finished our six-year curriculum. I didn't even see her at school!

Shinigami2: Maybe just like Kuchiki Rukia, she will be taken in by a noble house.

Shinigami1: That's so unfair, do they think that it's a joke to study 6 years!

Then the 3rd seated officer, Kotetsu Kiyone, caught them gossiping and confronted them.

Kiyone: Hey, you 2, move! It's not time for talking you know.

Then Kiyone approached a girl whose mouth is covered w/ black cloth. She talked to you.

Kiyone: Sumimasen for them, they don't have manners. What is your name?

Girl: I...am.(think, oh_*come on think!) Kiminari, 3rd seated officer-san.

Kiyone: Gomen nasai, watachi wa Kotetsu Kiyone, nice meeting you!

Girl: You too (Hey, I didn't prepare for the interview!

Then you all had your initiation. You met your taicho, his name was Ukitake Juushirou-taicho. He was very gentle but he is weak and very prone to get sick. You were into simple tasks like fixing things and houses for the infiltration have because many damage. Soon Seireitei was restored and Kiminari was respectful and reserved. Kiminari was getting along w/ the job. When all the restoration was completed, Ukitake-taicho asked Kiminari to do the minor reports to Yamamoto-sotaicho. She went to the office and talked to Yamamoto-sotaicho.

Yamamoto: Soul Society has recovered to the fullest, right Kiminari?

Kiminari: Hai, Yamamoto-sotaicho, that is all, I will go now.

Kiminari ran into the corridor, she remembered something about a meeting someone in the forest. She was running now in the corridor.

Kiminari: (This is so disgusting, I mean I can't use Hoho at all, I am so getting late.)

Meanwhile, a white haired boy was walking towards the sotaicho's office to do the report. She was just running when she stepped on the slippery part of the floor and...TUD!..._

Kiminari: Oww!...that really hurts.

She had her eyes closed and her knees and hands were against the floor. She put her left hand on her head; when she noticed. O_o!

Voice: OI! Are you all right? Oi!

Kiminari: (Ow! That really hurt. I guess I better hurry now, *opened her eyes* wait a color of the floor is brown right, then why are my hands on a black and white haori..A HAORI!...Uh oh, BAKERO!...A TAICHO!)

When Kiminari heard a voice, she opened her eyes to see that her hand was not against the floor it was against a shihakusho that has a haori over it.

Voice: OY! CANT YOU SPEAK? (Why do all these people don't answer when I ask?)

Kiminari: (okay go easy)

Then when she is about to stand, in the process, their eyes met. And their faces were only 3 inches from the other.

Kiminari: (wait Ill stand up.*meets eyes*.Oh, he has green eyes...and...

Voice: (what are you waiting for? Could you sta-n—d up*faded voice inside* Those ash-coloured eyes, reminds me of same eyes...the feeling...I mean. The...

Kiminari: (GET UP! KIMINARI!) Sumimasen 4x, Gomen nasai2X (what is this feeling; oh he is the boy in the 4th squad station!)

Voice: (She is just like her.) Okorimasen.

Kiminari: Sumimasen again, taicho.

Voice: What is your name?

Kiminari: (are you going to report me to my taicho, Come on, DONT BE SO HARSH, IT'S AN ACCIDENT! For Seireiteis sake.) Watashi wa Kiminari, Sayonara!

Voice: matte!

Kiminari didn't stop she just continued running. She doesn't know anymore what to feel. She just hurried to the forest and there already wait a man.

Man: What happened?

Kiminari: Sumimasen, Some stuffs happened, Kisetsu-san. I met 10th division taicho, you know the one that I healed

Kisetsu: Oh, you mean Hitsugaya-taicho!

You: Yeah whatever his name is but*bites pinkie finger*

Kisetsu: But what? (UH OH, ~_~)

You: He really seems familiar you know, like I've known him for years already and

Kiseitsu: Ah we have to hurry! *Shakes head nervously*Very well, let's go

Then you went to the Demon Corps. HQ and do some office works. Days passed but the familiarity of this Hitsugaya-taicho still bothers you so you went to your room and thought about it.

Voice: What is worrying you, Shiroyuki?

You: Oh Ankoku, nothing just

Ankoku: I see, it's about that boy.

You: Kind of, well it's like I know him but the problem is I don't. A part of me wants to reach out to him but something also holds me back.

Ankoku: Do you trust me?

You: Off course I do, would you think I would be able to wield you if I don't.

Ankoku: Sometimes you just do things you never knew you'll regret doing like forgetting

You: What? I'm VERY confused

Ankoku: Just go to the old place we use to hang out, you'll know.

You went as you were told to; it was the deepest and darkest part of Seireitei. You went as Kiminari so you won't have any problems. You stayed there for a while astonished w/ the moons view. There was that old cave that brings back memories when you were still small but there's something lacking from your memories like a puzzle that's missing a piece. You just can't be satisfied w/ what you remember, it seems like you've done things all alone but there's someone, faceless and w/o identity.

You: It has been a long time, very long

Then you heard a crack of branch behind you. You turned your head and saw

Voice: Eh? *curious look*

You: Eh? *you gave a 'what is wrong w/ you look'*

He tilted his head to the side and you did the same ^o^ (like orihime does)

Voice: What are you doing here?

You: (Oh it's the taicho of the 10th division*tic tac tic tac*HITSUGAYA-TAICHO!) Ah Eh

Hitsugaya: *narrows eyes* What are you doing here and How do you know of this place? (No one could possibly know this place except me!)

You: Well taicho (It like NOT your property you know!)I like this place. (Better get out now!) I'll be leaving now!

Hitsugaya: Wait! You were the one that bumped into me right? (I remember you!)

You: (Man, taichos are so obnoxious!) I really am sorry taicho *bowing but brows twitched* Ill go now *starts walking away*

Hitsugaya: (She reminds me of her) Why are you always in a hurry?

You: (This taicho is REALLY DISTRACTING and confusing me! He really seems familiar.) That is because I have duties to attend to taicho.

Hitsugaya: (I want to talk to this girl) You belong in the 13th division, right?

You: Hai (Okay I'll run in one...two...three)

You are stopped dead in your tracks when he spoke.

Hitsugaya: (This is the place, where Kyoumon was created)*starts thinking aloud* A Kido that's meant to protect*sits down*

You: (Ok RUN*hears hitsugaya-taicho*what did he just say?) Sumimasen, taicho?

Hitsugaya: Nan de mo nai, I'm just recalling a memory w/ a friend. (Now I have come to realize that I lost more than a friend)

You: (*flashback of that day* Exact words that I said I'm so confused maybe knowing this friend of his will help me complete this puzzle if memories in my mind!) Pardon me, may I know this friend of yours? *sits down also*

Hitsugaya: (It'll not hurt to share a pain...pain I've held on to for hundreds of years) Sorry but that dear friend of mine is long since gone.

You: (No worries Ill hear the story.) Pardon me again taicho but, could you tell me stories about your friend? Specifically on that Kido.

Hitsugaya: (I know I'm not supposed to be trusting this Kiminari, but she's simply irresistible, what am I saying?) Well my friend wanted to create a Kido that protects and she did it in just one.

You: (wait, wait, wait, A SHE?!) She?

Hitsugaya: Yes (Is it hard to believe that I had a girl for my best friend?!...However, she was more than that to me her feeling was never the same towards me).

You: Well you don't seem to be the type that mingles w/ girls, you know! Gomen nasai, please proceed.

You 2 continued the story telling and you were at ease at each other. There are times when Hitsugaya doubts if it is really Kiminari he's talking to or Shiroyuki, it's just that you 2 have so many resemblance. You on the other hand starts to get confuse as to why you have these flashbacks and have the faceless child who's always w/ you look like Hitsugaya. To you it seems wrong but something inside you tells you that it's right so you continue to doubt yourself. You 2 somehow became close and Hitsugaya unconsciously, starts to experience times that he doesn't think of Shiroyuki w/c makes him guilty and he feels that he's just using Kiminari as an excuse.

Soon as weeks pass Ukitake-taicho noticed something unusual was w/ Kiminari. She would slip out every night and head to the man office of the sotaicho. Ukitake taicho have noticed it. Then one night

Ukitake followed Kiminari. He was finally able to see that something that was meant to be a secret.

Yamamoto: I see, you are doing a great. Why don't you stay on your old room here?

Kiminari: But our taicho will notice.

But Ukitake showed himself from the dark and said

Ukitakie: Notice what, Kiminari?

Kiminari: Aye! Aye!, nothing, nothing Ukitake-taicho.

Ukitake: Please don't lie. What is that job you are doing? Yamamoto-sotaicho?

Yamamoto: I guess it can't be helped. Kiminari is Yamamoto Shiroyuki, my daughter.

Ukitake: You mean, you are!

Yamamoto: Yes, she is, Juushirou

Ukitake: But how?

Yamamoto: Shiroyuki, you go to your old room, Sumire is waiting there, don't even think of eavesdropping.

You: but...

Yamamoto: Do as I say.

Then Shiroyuki left the room and Ukitake and Yamamoto talked


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Ukitake summoned you to his office.

Ukitake: I have known it Yamamoto Shiroyuki-san

You: Aye, Ukitake-taicho, I want to say sorry to…

Ukitake: It;s okay and I'll help you hide that identity, if you must allow. Don't be afraid. I'm not mad. I'm just a little bit surprised that's all.

You: Arigato, I shall leave now.

Knowing that your taicho already know about your real identity, you are more relived. One day hollows started attacking Seireitei. At first they were only weaklings and they were not a challenge at all but as they continue; they increase in power and so in their number. You were just done slaying a hollow on your own. You don't let anyone know other than your taicho. Security of the Demon Arts Corps was also tightened. On the next day, you were all resting hoping that no more hollows will appear but..

Kiyone: It's really nice to relax once in a while, right, Kiminari-san?

You: yeah

Then suddenly you both felt tremendous spirit force. The texture was that of a hollow and you feel its craving to devour shinigami. Then GONG. GONG. GONG..! The alarms were sounded all over Seireitei. Ukitake-taicho came running into both of you.

Ukitake: Hurry, Kiyone, Yama-Kiminari, they have spotted 7 hollows near here. Let's go!

Kiyone and You: Hai

You both ran as fast as you can. Then you arrived in the sight for the report was wrong its not 7 its 10 MENOS GRANDES! All the squads are called to the location, including the taicho and their adjutant.

Kyourakou: My, my, what happened?

SoiFon: Well guess we'll have to fight.

While the captains are talking for a strategy, you moved on your own. You performed the Kido that protects everyone. It was the Kyoumon but has been modified to suit the perfect protection/imprisonment spell. All the weaklings were covered.

Hitsugaya: (Wait a minute. I recognize the spell! It can't be?

Then Yamamoto-sotaicho notices that you are not on the shield you made.

Yamamoto: Kiminari! Where are you, Kiminari.

Ukitake: There she is she, fighting the menos grandes.

Zaraki: Hey small girl you are not allowed here! Get inside.

Kiminari: If you all captains are just going to talk there, we might not survive all.

Hitugaya: Matsumoto, LETS GO!

Then all of the taichos joined the fight. All of you were having a hard time defeating the manoses. You take on one. You use a Kido and your soul slayer. While the others wonder how they got inside the shield, you state Kido.

You: Hado, , # 90 Kurohitsugi!

Soon the menos is covered w/ speared and you used your zanpakuto to purify it. The other captains have managed to set menoses in Hueco Mundo. But the battle isn't over soon the arrancars started appearing slashing from every direction. A new batch of Menos Grandes started to appear also. Grand Fisher stood before you and he has this very very very big sword.

Grand Fisher: I am now more powerful you pitiful Shinigami! I'll crush your heads w/ my own hands!

You: (Arrancars showing up, tsk, tsk, tsk, this mustve gotten serious) Stop talking NONSENSE!

Then you released your sword in Shikai form. The other captains are busy fighting the other arrancars while the weak Shinigamis can't do anything to help. You his humungous sword slash towards you and you jumped out of the way.

Grand Fisher: They say that zanpakutos are proportional to your spirit power. Then yours is like a dagger compared to mine! AHAHAHA!

You: Don't talk as if you know everything already!

He was wide-eyed when he saw you standing on his shoulder!

GF: How did you

You: Stop swinging your sword like a madman. I'm fighting you fair, and one more thing skilled Shinigamis such as captains compress their powers or else…

Then you disappeared before him, using your flash step, suddenly you appeared beside him w/ a smirk on your face. He was nervous trying to predict your next move.

You: They would be swinging swords way much bigger than skyscrapers.

GF: See you did nothing, hah, your just good at jumping!

He charge at you but was stop when blood starts to spurt out his arm.

You: What was that you're saying again? (I'm getting boasty, huh?)

That didn't stop him and you continued fighting, clashing swords and using Kido. You have the upper hand and you were winning. You were standing far from each other and charge again once more; your swords met and you are both pushed away from each other when suddenly

BANG!...dust covered the place and as it cleared, it showed you clutching your arm to stop the bleeding. Grimmjow Jaggerjack, the other arrancar, appeared behind you right after the attack from GF and slash his sword at you. You dodged it somehow for if not you're surely dead by now! So you only got hit in the shoulder.

You: YOURE A CHEATER! *heavily breathing*

GF: I give no accounts on fighting just WIN!AHAHAHAHHA

You were mad because you try to fight fair and square and this is what they give you in return.

You: You're going to REGRET THAT! (Here I am trying to give you a head start by not releasing my Bankai and this is what you do!)*pissed*

GF: Make me little girl! I bet you're starting to tremble!

Indeed you are shivering but not out of fear, out of anger. You formed your resolve and called forth your power.

You: (I'll show you! Nobody messes w/ me!) *closes eyes* Blind the white heavens w/ your power, prevail, Ankoku!

The fight continues only this time its 2 vs. 1. The darkness engulfed the sky as you form your bankai. Your reiatsu started rising even more and others are kneeling for they can't bare anymore.

GF: You think you're the only one who can do that?...Bankai

Grimmjow releases his bankai as well. You 3 stayed still as a leaf started to fall from the tree. You all looked at each other trying to decipher one another. The leaf slowly falls as it wafted in midair. It neared the ground...a foot away...a span...an inch. Then BOOM! You all started attacking each other when the leaf even hardly touched the ground. Never-ending hits and explosions were heard.

GF: That's all that you got?

No reply was heard from you. Your injury disables you a little but still you manage to fight. They take turns on attacking you, trying to break your defence.

You: (This is so bad!)

Then they did a combo attack w/c got you another slash on the abdomen that got you kneeling on the ground. You try to stand up but you were stunned. You are conscious but you can't move a muscle and you know that it is not the pain thats holding you back. You start to struggle free from where you are rooted on the ground.

You: (I need to stand up...what the? *struggles* I can't MOVE!)

GF: I see you struggling LITTLE GIRL!

You: What have you done this time?! WORTHLESS SCUM! (I'm going to kill you!)

GF: Well, well, let's see...hmnnn*pretends to be thinking*AH, we were having a hard time to hold you down and attack you so I asked a menos to use a special stunning spell or something on you! Am I smart or what? *being WAY too proud*

You: OR WHAT, if you'd ask me! HEH!

GF: Why you little scoundrel, YOU IMP!

As you kneel on the ground the 2 arrancar charge at the same time. You can't do anything, you can't move, YOURE STUCK! You tried for the last time, hoping against hope but to no avail so you close your eyes waiting for the hit, your end...But it never came! You felt yourself lifted from the ground. As you open your eyes you see Hitsugaya pulled you away this causes you to break free from the stunning spell w/c is relatively weak once someone got you started to move.

Hitsugaya: You better be careful.

You didn't hear him, your just angry w/ the dirty tricks those 2 are throwing at you. Now they even had a power up and start to suck menoses in their bodies making them stronger. This time they act at the same time, like a man facing a mirror. You and Hitsugaya jumped away in different direction and both enemies slip. GF takes on you and Grimmjow on Hitsugaya. They still have the same moves and you're having a great time because they try to change positions instantly, for example, a minute Grimmgow is the one attacking you then it becomes GF then back to Grimmjow and so on. It's just one way of distracting the victims. The arrancars charged at you and you dodge it again but this time you land back to back w/ Hitsugaya, suddenly a flashback came.

-Flashback-

Sensei: Yamamoto-san you're left handed and Hitsugaya-san you're right handed. As you can see, I tied you side by side. I want you to fight these imitation dolls of Hollows. Remember they maybe not the real thing but they are equal w/ a power of a 5th seated Shinigami.

Hitsugaya: That's too easy. (This is boring)

You: (This is kind a uncomfortable. I might be dragged around and ...what the?)

Soon Hitsugaya is doing things his way and you felt like your arm and leg are being torn apart. He punches and now grabs Hyourinmaru. He can't slice those enemies because your hand are tied.

Hitsugaya: Move out! You're getting in my way.

You: WERE TIED TOGETHER! How can I? I'm having a hard time too you know.

Hitsugaya: But.

You: Calm yourself, we have to coordinate.

Sensei: (Just as I thought Yamamoto will think of something in this kind of situation.) You can't cut the rope.

Hitsugaya: Well we can't cut it.

You: Come on. I'll use Kido and you use your zanpakuto.

Soon you started to fight really well and now you're down to the last one. You both attacked it and this time you're not being dragged. You just went w/ the flow and then backed up the hit w/ a little kido.

Hitsugaya: Yamamoto-san now!

You: Hai!

BAM! You finished the test and it was only 10 in the morning.

~End of Flashback~

You were astonished and confused at what you just saw but it seems real to you and you plan to use it in this fight.

You: Hitsugaya taicho, calm yourself, we have to coordinate.

Hitsugaya: (those words, how came she?...*stares in bewilderment*) But that will be hard!

He said as you both dodge another blow.

You: No time for doubt*enemies attack again* GO!

As soon as the second part of the fight started your moves fitted w/ each other, like the rhythm of the nature guides you 2 to synchronize. It was the perfect duo, some moves done in unison, some were one attacks and other defends, a kido and zanpakuto, its like you were in complete balance. The fight gets tighter and tighter, the enemies have sucked more menoses to increase their power and so they did. Suddenly, you spirit force mixes w/ another force just like when you were a child but this time it flows in harmony. A call from an inner voice prodded you to release more power. It longs to be set free and see the world. Everybody stopped from fighting and looks at the changes and rising of reiatsu. The heavens start to be engulfed in total darkness. Hitsugaya on the other hand releases his powers as well being awakened by the call of another guardian. And the dark sky was paired w/ the rain and ice that forms from the heavens and on the ground.

Hitsugaya: (That power...it's hers but it can't be! TOUSHIRO, THE CALL OF THE OTHER GUARDIAN AWAITS ME! *a deep sounding voice cut him off from his thoughts*)

Hitsugaya and you: *in unison* JUDGEMENT OF THE ICE DRAGON FROM THE DARK HEAVENS, KILL SHICHIROJI!

W/ a single attack you knocked out the 2 arrancars and the others that were still left. The captains have discarded the other strong enemies. The attack consists of a black dragon that has eaten the enemies. But before you could deliver another attack to wipe the hollows, menoses and arrancars all clean a yellow light snatched them from sight and pulled them back to Hueco Mundo.

Since you used a lot of spirit force by protecting many people using Kyoumoun; you were a beaten not to mention the wounds you got from the fight. Blood started to ooze from your sides and you notice your eyes getting blurry and dark. You walked towards Ukitake taicho and w/o knowing you went out of balance and feel in front of him. Ukitake was able to catch you. All the taichos saw you. And they were speechless. Yamamoto can't help his worry for you and went together to the 4th squad. Just as you are about to be lifted by Ukitake, your mask loosened and it was removed. Then Hitsugaya saw you and...

Hitsugaya:(..Shri..ro..yuki?)

You can't hold anymore and you just let your force fade from you

You: (What is this? I can't stand on my own I have to)

Then you felt that someone is carrying you and that he is running fast. You finally let go and lay unconscious. Ukitake-taicho is carrying you in his arms while Yamamoto-sotaicho is following both of you. Your spirit pulse is have drastically gone down and they were all worried for you especially Yamamoto-sotaicho. You were carried in the 4th squad station.

Ukitake: (Hold on! Yamamoto-san!)

Yamamoto: (Shiroyuki, don't do this the second time, Shiroyuki.)

Unohana: (Shiroyuki?) We have to hurry! I don't know but her pulse is dropping.

Ukitake: But the use of Kido is not enough to cause death! (Are you kidding me she's the Kido Master!)

Unohana: That is indeed true but I don't have answers. Hurry or something might happen.

Then Unohana-taicho unsheathed her zanpakuto and released its bankai form.

Unohana: (This will help.) Bankai! Hurry get her on.

As you were riding Unohana-taichos zanpakuto Yamamoto-sotaicho kept on putting a worried face w/c Unohana. Meanwhile on the previous battlefield, Shinigamis are murmuring about the shield and the little girl fighting a Menos. The taichos ordered them to go back to posts and to bring to the 4th station those who are wounded. The taichos and fukutaichos are talking.

Yachiru: Ken-chan that little girl sure got hurt.

Zaraki: Hai

Mayuri: What wonders is her real identity eh? (This is boring; no research materials, not even a menos. I mean at least they couldve caught one and give it to me!)

Soifon: (Well there's something weird about her though) Huh?

While they talk Kotetsu-fukutaicho, the adjutant of the 4th division, is managing those who have gotten hurt.

Kotetsu: All those who are hurt bring them to the station!

In the middle of this fuss Hitsugaya stays in the far side that overviews the forest.

Hitsugaya: (Im sure of it. That girl is Shiroyuki but...She was long since gone! I have waited Shiroyuki, in the forest I have waited for you but not a glimpse of you there. Where have you been? Is that why Kiminari is almost exactly like you because SHE IS YOU!)

Somebody approached Hitsugaya

Voice: Why are you so worried?

Hitsugaya: (you don't know Shiroyuki, I should have told you that) Eh? Matsumoto!

Matsumoto: Hai taicho, why are you worried?

Hitsugaya: Nothing (I can't believe she's just near me but why DIDNT SHE EVEN REMEMBER ME! How pathetic more can I be?!)

Matsumoto: In that case, let's go. Everyone is almost gone.

Hitsugaya: You go ahead in the H.Q., I'll visit someone.

Matsumoto: Hai, whatever.

In the 4th division, you are being treated by Unohana-taicho when she's done she goes out and talk to Yamamoto-sotaicho and Ukitake.

Ukitake: What is it Unohana-san?

Unohana: She has lost so much blood and the poison claw used by the arrancar caused her collapsing of spirit force.

Ukitake: How does it work, they are only ordinary wounds, right?

Unohana: That's right it seems that way but, the claw have wounded her. It is the special weapon, the claws have this effect of draining the spirit force constantly and then the Shinigami will tear apart. The most interesting part is Shiroyuki-san having a great spirit force that she still survived up to this time. Usually on ordinary Shinigami that have only normal rate of Spirit force, they would die instantly.

Ukitake: (Uh, oh this is bad.)

Unohana: Yamamoto-sotaicho, forgive me but I need to know the reason behind Shiroyuki-sans existence.

Yamamoto: *sigh* She was my daughter on earth.

Ukitake: But

Yamamoto: I know that it is rare for families on earth to meet again in Seireitei or Rukongai

Unohana: Finding her would take you more than a lifetime.

Yamamoto: When we were on earth, Shiroyuki died because of her illness. Her mother already passed away.

She grew up only w/ a father. I tried everything to fill the emptiness in her lacking a mother. She never changed, she was that reserved type. I sent her to a private school and she was doing well in school. Both of us could see ghosts and I told her to just pretend that they don't exist. She was passive but warm to me, her father. She was the centre of my life. We give each other the strength to move on w/ out lives. But these things are not all enough. One day I brought her to the hospital because of the excruciating pain she feels. The doctors diagnosed her to have bone cancer. She was so frail and young to have this. Money is no problem, we were affluent but Shiroyuki. After that I have nothing else to do, I fell asleep and soon I realized that I was sent in this empty place. It was full of disorder. I felt something that I was not supposed to feel, stress, hunger, being thirsty so I went to a cave and mourn my Shiroyuki there. I have prayed and shouted her name in desperation. Then I heard her voice come from the deeper part of the cave. After that I decided to organize and build a system for this place and soon it progressed. I realized that the spirit force she possessed on earth was still w/ her and I decided to send her in training. Now she is the head of Demon Arts Corps.

Unohana: But how did she become a member of the 13 divisions?

Yamamoto: It was her decision and at the same time the 46 central chambers request.

You are in an all nothing but white world, you were wandering around, walking but going nowhere. You called out but no one hears or answers you. You ran trying to find the exit in this dimensionless asylum. Then you felt yourself fall

You: (Im...Im FALLING!)

You waited for you to hit something but didn't instead you find yourself standing again. You were about to move around again when you heard children's laughter. As they come into view, you are surprised seeing a young you and Hitsugaya.

You: I can t believe you just tripped from that rock! Toushiro! Ahahahahah!

Toushiro: *red in embarrassment* I DID NOT!

You: I saw you!

Then you ran and started teasing him that he's wobbly Toushiro As you were running, a small leg tripped you

and you fall face first on the ground.

Toushiro: Now that's what I call tripping!

You: You...you...

Toushiro: Cat got your tongue? AHEHHEHEHE! *sees you getting up w/ mud on your face*

You: IM GOING TO KILL YOU! TOUSHIRO!

Then you chased one another the view quickly faded and another one came in. It was still the two of you w/ one of your sensei.

Sensei: You do perform on synchronized fighting; every move is exact and accurate! I'm so proud of you two!

Toushiro: It's okay sir but to tell you truth I'm doing all the work and Shiroyuki does not do a thing! AHEHEHE!

You: That's not true! Sir Toushiro is the one here that does nothing!

Toushiro: Why you?!

You: Why me?! Grrrr.

Then you started your toddler fight and your teacher laughs so you both stopped.

Sensei: From now on I'll call you The Shiro (white) Duo

You and Toushiro: Well your names both possess Shiro and you act the same.

Then in unison, you crossed your arms and turned your backs at the teacher; stuck out a tongue at each other. Another came and you were reminded how you use to be so close w/ Toushiro. Until the one came where you were older and you were on a deep part of the forest. You were sad and depress.

You: I don't want to remember anymore!

Ankoku: You have to consider the consequences if you do that you might

W/out another word, a blinding light flashed from your hands and you grab your forehead. That made you realized that you have erased your memories using Kido. It was the only way, the one that'll get you over w/ the sadness. Then you were back in the all white world and you fainted. You slowly open your eyes only to find your father.

Yamamoto: You are well, Shiroyuki! *embraces you*

You: Hai

Soon everyone comes barging in bringing flowers and things. You are bombarded w/ guests and everyone comes to learn that you are Yamamoto-sotaichos daughter. It's almost night and you were starting to feel sleepy when you heard the door open. You look to see

You: Toushiro!

Toushiro: (She has called me by my name!) Eh?

You: Shiro-chan! I don't know where to start. *face saddens* Gomen nasai...Gomen

Toushiro: (I couldnt care less, She knows me the Kido has worn out!) For what? *jolly tone*

You: For wanting to forget you! Shiro-chan! For wanting to…

Toushiro: Kisetsu-san told me everything, you know. You being the head of Demon Corps. The pretending to be Kiminari, The Kido (It was really my fault from the first place).

You: But I need to explain that

Toushiro: Shhhhh*stuffs your mouth w/ some food*

You: I muff wuff guff fuf *swallows food* What's that food?

Toushiro: I dont know too, Heh, heheh *starts joking*

You: Why you?! *notices Shiro-chan gets quiet*What happened? Cat got your tongue? *imitates way of speaking*

Toushiro: Shiroyuki, I was looking for you...all those years. I'm sorry (I don't care if she doesn't like me back, I'll tell her NOW!)

You: We all have our faults and you know sometimes you-

Toushiro: *cuts you off instantly* I LIKE YOU SHIROYUKI!...I DO...ever since we were kids!

You: (What? Did I hear it right?) What did you just say?

Toushiro: *Blushes all shades of red* Eh?

You just started to laugh it off knowing that this will only cause you awkwardness. You soon healed and got back to being the head of Demon Corps. Toushiro is always w/ you. He never leaves your side. Seireitei got peace for some time and no attacks were attempted. You were just doing your patrols in the vicinity together w/ Toushiro; it's one way of sneaking around for you.

Toushiro: (It's nice to have you back Shiroyuki, I'm happy w/ you being w/ me.) Shiro-chan

You: Dont call me that, YOURE Shiro-chan! *starts waving finger like a no no* (I just want this to be like this ^_^)

Toushiro: *out of nowhere holds your hand then drags you* Come on let's go!

You just smile and hold his hand back. You know you'll never get separated from now on.

As you 2 ran, a pair of yellow cat eyes watches you through its white mask, and the form smiles menacingly; murmuring, Kill...grr

The End


End file.
